User blog:Cfp3157/War of the Planet of the Apes Review: The Epic Finale of an Outstanding Trilogy
It's amazing- one of the most fascinating and revealing studies of the very nature of humanity as a species is centered around an ape. With outstanding visual effects, an emotionally and intellectually challenging story, and a cast that surges forward in complete brilliance, War of the Planet of the Apes is the third and final entries in one of the greatest trilogies in cinematic history. A film that only gets better as it develops in one's mind, the film is and should be considered one of the highlights of the year. The Cast Undoubtedly, the onscreen performances are just one of many highlights of the film. This has been consistent with the trilogy- with special highlights towards Andy Serkis in his Oscar-worthy performance as Caesar. He wears the character to perfection, with every physical movement, grunt, and uttered word feeling controlled and primal. An older and more hardened leader, Serkies brings Caesar full circle to absolute perfection. This isn't to overshadow the rest of the apes- Maurice, Rocket, and Luka are all brought effortlessly to life as Caesar's companions, while Red and Winter make for compelling ape antagonists that feel like truly full characters. Most exceptionally, the humans are also given great performances. While Woody Harrelson deserves the bulk of the praise as The Colonel, the iron-fisted leader of Alpha-Omega, he's bolstered by a cast of extremely talented extras. Despite having no names, these people deserve immense credit for completely and totally devoting themselves to the world they inhabit. Harrelson is to be praised, with his Colonel feeling like a fully fleshed out, utterly hateable but completely understandable human being. Amiah Miller as Nova is just another cherry on top of the cake- her character is not just adorable but interesting and talented. She has a bright career ahead of her. If there's one hiccup, it's Steven Zahn's Bad Ape. This has nothing against Zahn- in fact, the performance is hilarious and the physical parts of it are brought brilliantly to life. No, Zahn does an excellent job- he simply doesn't feel like a character that fits in the film. It would've been far more enjoyable and thematically sound if Bad Ape got to be a bit more tragic and serious, but the performance is good. Score: 5 out of 5 The Story The gravity and intensity of the story is felt in full- it truly feels like a war for the right to civilization. Caesar and the Colonel are two sides of the same coin, and it truly shows in how they both contrast and compare in such startling ways. A nice bonus is some intense allegory and heavy themes, which is truly appreciated. It packs emotional and philosophical power that ensures viewers will contemplate it for long after their first viewing. Taking place years after Caesar and his apes were forced into a war with humanity, a ferocious Colonel and his battalion, calling themselves the Alpha-Omega, has launched a full frontal assault against Caesar's colony. When a particularly decisive attack takes something important, Caesar finally evolves into the full-fledged leader of his tribe and strikes back against them. Two species are brought into a brutal confrontation for control of the planet. Everything about this film is heavy and thematic, in the best ways. It treats its audience seriously, forcing them to contemplate the inner darkness in everyone and how they should deal with it. However, it also provides a heart and enough levity to always bring back hope. Even the humans, the film's antagonists, are treated with the respect of genuine motives of survival. Finally, watching Caesar's character arc, from idealistic youth to cautious protector to experienced leader has been amazing to witness. and seeing it come full circle is an immensely satisfying sensation. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction This should go without saying, but the film is a technical masterpiece. Every fur on each ape's body is artistically rendered to perfection, and every battle scene is thrilling and an aesthetic wonder to behold. Naturally, Caesar gets the best treatment- his fur is now grey and muted, while his many scars and wrinkles echo his age. Every other ape, especially Bad Ape, gets to fully utilize their primate physiology with human acting to ensure a truly engaging film. Scored by Michael Giacchino in his greatest work since Up, the score perfectly balances between sweeping, emotional highs and the quiet silence for its more important, emotional moments. Every note is crisp and well-orchestrated, highlighting the beautiful sets and gorgeous cinematography from Michael Sershin. Greatest of praise onto Matt Reeves- he took thousands of moving parts that were outstanding on their own and assembled them into a great film. He and his team of editors led by Stan Salfas and William Hoy are to be honored for their fantastic storytelling from a visual perspective. His action scenes may not be grand or numerous, but the ones shown are brutal to witness and a visual treat. Score: 5 out of 5 Verdict Witness the end of one of cinema's greatest trilogies. Emotionally investing, fantastically performed, and marvelously directed, everything about War for the Planet of the Apes screams for iconic status. A blockbuster that forces viewers to confront themselves, while also engaging on a pure escapist enjoyment level, this is the film that all finales should be focused on from this point forward. Undeniably one of the greatest cinematic achievements in this year and millennia, the film is as close to utter perfection as one can hope to obtain. Score: 100% Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2017 Reviews